


Girls Night?

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: And she's besties with Natasha, Bobbi is Clint's ex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bobbi are friends, and Clint is very wary of this friendship the minute he finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> A gift for kiss_me_cassie, who so graciously beta'd a fic for me that has yet to be released.
> 
>  
> 
> Part of me feels like this has been done before :P

The first time they passed each other in the hallway, Clint flinched. He’d heard the whispers of junior agents ever since Natasha came in, about how he moved on so quickly and how Natasha was younger. Yeah, so what if he’d been close to closing on the divorce when he brought Natasha in. He hadn’t intended on feeling attracted to her. But she didn’t even look at him when he passed, and it would stay that way until he wandered into the gym one evening to see the two of them fighting.

Well, sparring. Friendly sparring. With smiles and laughs and hey they weren’t allowed to have fun? That dynamic wasn’t allowed to exist. He watched them finish up and they both walked by him and waved on their way to the locker room. Clint remembered too late to shut his mouth. He chose to shower at the gym after his own workout, and when he got back to his apartment, the sound of joyful laughter made him stop in the doorway.

“The other day, he tried to convince me that if you could eat breakfast for dinner, then you could eat Chinese takeout for all three meals.” Natasha was sitting back on the sofa, swirling a shot glass. “I almost made him sleep on the couch that night.”

Bobbi laughed. “If he hasn’t bought you the most impractical gifts yet, then you’re in for a treat.” She waved a bottle toward Clint, inviting him over. “Hey, you buy her any of those tourist shirts or weird knickknacks yet?”

Clint narrowed his eyes and cautiously took the bottle. “I don’t buy stupid gifts,” he pouted. “I’m thoughtful. Since when do you have girl nights?”

“Since last month, but usually I go to Bobbi’s place. Didn’t want to bring over your good beer though, so she came over after we sparred.” Natasha leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You got a problem with that?”

“I have no problem! I just haven’t spent a whole lot of time with her outside of work lately. Because you know, the divorce.” He shot an apologetic look to Bobbi, who shrugged.

“No one said this was off limits. Besides, she’s a great fighter.” Bobbi propped her feet on the table and balanced her empty bottle on the arm of the sofa.

Natasha looked as if she wanted to speak, but she paused for a moment. “You know what, he did buy me a weird glass lizard reptile thing from some tropical island he had a stopover on.”

“You liked that!”

“Mmmm yes I did like that, so much that it’s in the bathroom. Hiding.”

Clint stood up. “You know what, I’m going to go watch the game in the bedroom, Natasha you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. I’ll see you later.” He waved awkwardly to Bobbi.

Natasha smirked as he left. “He’ll get over it.”

Bobbi’s eyes sparkled. “Just you wait, he’ll be joining us for romantic movie night. But he’s not allowed on spa day, that’s off limits.”

Natasha leaned over and clinked her empty glass against Bobbi’s carefully perched bottle. “Deal.”


End file.
